User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Testing...Testing...
Testing...testing, can you hear me? Kid 1: Nope. Testing...testing, can you see me? Kid 2: Nope. Testing...testing, can you figure out what I'm going to say? Kid 3: TESTING...TESTING, ___ YEAH! Testing...Testing, wrong guess... Kid 3: F-'' ''Wow, wow, wow...Calm it kid! Kid 4: CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! Testing...Testing... Crowd: CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! NO CA-'' ''???: SHINY! GIVE ME THAT SHINY THING! *Charges towards me* '' ''O _ O TESTING, TESTING! *Runs out of the auditorium with a wireless microphone* '' ''???: I WANT THAT SHINY THING! *Takes a left into a hallway* NEVAR! ???: I WANT IT! *Runs into a dark room* ... ???: *Runs into the room* WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANT THAT SH-*Spotlight appears around him* SHINEH! O.O Testing...Testing...And now introducing his opponent, he comes from the Sharp Blades of Razor, he's a gentlemen of attention, his name...RAPHOON RAZEUN! Raphoon Razeun: *Spotlight on him* ATTENTION! ???: RACCOON! '' ''*Unheard by Raphoon Razeun and ???; to the audience (readers)* Testing...Testing, I'd like to introduce something new I'll be doing. Something that wouldn't really count as a fanon and that anyone can do. What I'm doing are test brawls. I mean, there's no point in me making these on Google Docs and not showing anyone. I'll try testing personalities and styles I can use for Bakugan and characters. The first match is Raphoon Razeun vs. Valkyri-'' ''DING, DING! *A bell rung* ( Razeun and Valkyrie walk out of their corners, each throwing a towel out of their ring ) ( Razeun goes for a dropkick ) ( Valkyrie blocks with his hands ) ( Razeun flips back onto his feet ) '' ''( Valkyrie punches ) ( Razeun ducks, popping up and slapping Valkyrie's face ) Valkyrie) ... Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION, BUSH SLAP DELIVERED! Valkyrie) *To himself* Intensity Punch! *Punches* Raphoon Razeun) *Slow motion* NOOOOOOOO-'' ''BOOM! '' ''( Valkyrie's fist hits Razeun dead on, making Razeun crash into a wall ) Referee) KNOCK OUT! '' ''There you have it, except that wasn't the test brawl. I was just having fun... Kid 7) I BLAME YOU FOR THIS! DON'T BLAME ME, I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO RIGHT NOW! DX Kid 7) I want the shiny mic now! *Grabs microphone* HEY LET MY MICROPHONE GO! *Yanks it away and speaks into quickly* Expect a test brawl between Valkyrie and another opponent soon. I hope more people join in on my idea. P.S. Nexus, I wanted to ask you about being able to use Valkyrie's love for shiny things, but I didn't think of this until half an hour ago. *Throws microphone* Kid 7) MY SHINY MICROPHONE! Valkyrie) WHERE'S MY SHINEH THING?! '' ''BANG! ( The microphone hits Valkyrie's head ) ( Valkyrie collapses ) Referee) KNOCK OUT! *Teleports to me with a trophy* '' ''YES! YES! YES! *Takes the trophy titled to me* ''Kid 7) *Takes my trophy* MINE! *Runs away* '' ''MY TROPH-*Hit by the referee* '' ''Referee) KNOCK OUT! FINISH HIM! *Jumps on my back and runs away* '' If you want to join in on this idea, just comment below. Note, that's just my curiousity of will else will do this. Also, what match up do you want for my next test brawl? '' ''' Was this interesting? YES! NO! BOO! AWESOME! AWFUL! *Points to Wolf* BEST BLOGGER! ' Category:Blog posts